Fast Forward into Time
by Kitky
Summary: What happens when the three Princes come to our time? Read and find out! Tell me what you think!
1. Prologue

Fast Forward into Time

Prologue

Shards P.O.V

"Omigods, omigod! No! My dark prince cannot die!" I whispered fiercely, watching the scene play out in shock. My best friend, JT beside me giggled like she enjoyed watching him die. Glaring at her, I punched her arm, smirking triumphantly. Returning my eyes to the screen before me I smiled when Garsiv made his last stand, killing a dude, saving his brothers life. "That's my man!" I said, well more like jumped up and shouted so no one else would get any ideas, the bastards.

When the movie ended me and JT left the theater, discussing the movie enthusiastically.

Mainly how hot Garsiv, the Dark Prince, and Dastan, the Pretty eyed Prince is. "Damn I would tap that," JT said, making weird thrusting motions. I laughed, licking my lips thinking bad thoughts about my Dark Prince and what he could do to me.

"Hmm kinky," I laughed, mind stuck in the gutter like always. This is how we always were. Hell our motto is; if it isn't rough it isn't fun. We were the craziest bitches you will ever meet. JT and I have only been friends for about two years, but we were practically inseparable. She had long black hair with blue and purple highlights, brown eyes and a 'oh hot damn' form that made all the girls envy her.

Anyways it was summertime, we were bored and a party was coming up in a few days. It was THE party of the year. Of course we had to go shop. So we got in our cars, mine a badass 65 mustang, hers a 87 mustang convertible.

We reached the mall and went straight to Hot Topic, and that's when our live changed for the better….

JT's P.O.V

We've been going to the movies for weeks watching whatever we can until we saw the movie we were both dying to see; Prince of Persia… Shard knew as soon as we got there that we'd see that movie before going anywhere else.

We watched the movie. SHE HIT ME FOR LAUGHING! But I did want to cry a few minutes later, because my love betrayed me for the White Bitch, Tamina! D:

The movie was longer than we thought, so when we got out of the theatre we walked to our cars, Shard's blood red hair looked so soft and beautiful in the sun. She had the hourglass body that made her so irresistible. We've been friends for a long time and have been inseparable for a long time… like I tried to live with her but her mom kicked me out.

But we had a party to get ready for and we only had 3 days to get ready. Nothing could ruin this for us. We sped the 3 miles to get to the mall n went straight to our favorite store; Hot Topic. But little did we know, today was the day that would change our futures… and lead us to a completely new look on life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shads P.O.V

Today was the day, the day I finally got that corset I wanted. What? It was kick ass. Well While I tried on the sexy black and purple lace up corset, JT was putting on a cute black mini skirt with chains and little hand cuffs, just our style.

And that's when it happened, there was an odd noise, like a zap, and we glanced up at the dressing room mirror to see weird ripples like water, and that's when they appeared, looking around uncertainly, and then their eyes landed on us. In unison, we screamed. Two men rushed forward, covering our mouths with their hands. "Shhh, don't scream" The Dark Prince whispered in my ear, his hot breath causing shivers to go down my spine. I swear if I wasn't still shirtless I would have passed out, but at the moment I had to keep my bearings, and the rest of my dignity.

Slowly, Garsiv released me, his eyes trailing my form. Blushing furiously, I grabbed my shirt and covered myself. Garsiv's eyes never left mine, and I got lost in their dark depts.

He was so…perfect. His long black hair that he kept braided, but he could go without the facial hair. Other than that… pure sexiness. It was love at first site. And oh hot damn was he sexy.

JT's P.O.V.

We were in the dressing room trying on outfits we were thinking of getting for the party. I had a Black mini skirt I was trying on for the 5th time to make sure that I really wanted to buy it and Shard had a black and purple Corset top she was trying on again. Then the mirror started to act funny and 3 men and one chick… Me and Shard both screamed. The Dark Prince grabbed Shard and covered her mouth and the Pretty eyed Prince did the same with me.

I wouldn't have cared that they were in there except that I wasn't wearing any pants n they all saw my thong and they could all see Shard's breasts.

Pretty eyed Prince loosened his grip on me and very slowly let me go. The way he held me, I just… he was so sexy. I held on to him, I didn't want him to let me go. But sadly he had to and when he did, I pulled the skirt on and made sure I was covered. Shard looked like she was in love. _Oh great_, I thought to myself, _we both fell at first glance… and they _BOTH_ saw us practically naked!_

I just looked up at him and blushed… I resisted kissing him, though I knew I should have. He just stared at me, and I wouldn't have minded that either, except that bitch came up and pulled him away.

Shard's P.O.V

If looks could kill, Tamina would have been slaughtered by the way JT was looking at her. Never once have I seen her so pissed off. I thought of going to her to comfort her, but uhh, the whole I'm-not- wearing a shirt thing. I reluctantly turned away from Garsiv, pulling my shirt on.

"Ok, so anyone want to tell me how the hell ya'll got out of a damn movie?" I asked, more calmly then I really felt at the moment It was a little trick I learned to stay out of trouble, dumb, but necessary when your parents are abusive drunk's. No one cared, at least until JT came into my life.

They gave me a confused look. "What movie?" Garsiv asked, stepping closer. His expression suddenly fierce, then he seemed to hesitate. "And what's a movie?" He asked.

Both JT and I laughed. "Right, ya'll come from back in the day Persia. Well you see this is the modern world… And somehow you got here… Want to explain, babe?" I asked, steeping closer to him, letting him know he doesn't intimidate me. He frowned in confusion.

That's when Dastan stepped forward. "We're not sure exactly… We just got through catching our uncle in his deceit, and suddenly we're all flashing through time until… Well we got here."

"Will you leave? Do you know what happened? Can you just stay?" JT asked n a panicked rush.

She obviously didn't want him to leave as much as I wanted Garsiv to stay with me. Dastan looked at the others in the group uncertainly. "Well I'm not sure how exactly we will get back… We're stuck here until we can figure out what went wrong in the first place." He replied.

I couldn't help but smile. "Great! You can stay with me! And we will help you get through in our world," I said. Yes, and now my seduction begins, I giggled.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JT's P.O.V.

Because my parents were out of town for the week everyone came back to my house, Shard called her mom n she was going to stay the night with us too. I made sure that me and Dastan had to share my room and Shard and Garsiv shared the guest room. And the other 2 were in my parent's room.

I told Dastan that he should take a shower and he looked at me like he didn't know what I was talking about. "Oh right, you don't know how to use things in our time" I said thinking of so many things I could do to him.

I took Dastan into the bathroom n told him to take his clothes off so I could show him how this works. When he did, I told him to get in the shower and turned the water on. I had in on medium so that he could get used to it, then slowly turned it onto hot. I got in with him and showed him how to use the soap and shampoo. Then when he was actually clean I kissed him hoping that he wouldn't mind. He didn't mind… he kissed back…

Shard's P.O.V

Oh gods he was wearing no shirt. After a while of watching T.V, I got bored, so I told him we should get some sleep. He was shocked, questioning me about the electricity and asking how people got images onto a box thing. I laughed a little before politely telling him I had no fucking clue.

He was curious about a lot of things, but I didn't mind answering his questions. To be quite honest I was enjoying our discussions. He was so much more than a hottie; he actually had a grate personality. I found I really liked him. And when he took his shirt off and laid on the bed beside me…wow, it took everything I had to keep my eyes off his perfect abs.

I had a lot more respect than to stare, no matter how much I wanted to keep them on him. Instead, I averted my gaze to the ceiling, listening to his breathing. When his breathing slowed, I thought of something. Smirking, I let out a soft moan I was told I made in my sleep, and rested my head on his chest. It felt so… Right, like this was where I belong. With him. What shocked me was, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. With that, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JT's P.O.V

The next morning, I went downstairs to the kitchen and made breakfast for the 6 of us. I made 20 Pancakes, 10 Eggs, 60 pieces of Bacon, and 17 Sausage Patties. (Hehe, I like bacon :D) I called everyone down after everything was cooked and told everyone where to sit so that they could all reach the food. I made plates for everyone and sat down next to Dastan n kicked Shard for giving me the evil glare.

"How was it?" Shard asked, smiling mischievously at me.

I just blushed and looked down n gave Dastan a sideways glance. He just looked happy. Then looking up I said, "Very interesting" and giggled.

"I bet he's small" Shard mumbled n busted out laughing.

I just slapped her. She slapped me back. And we kept going at this for 5 whole minutes. The whole time our 4 guests just looked at us like we were crazy. After we calmed down we both busted out laughing simultaneously. "Actually he's bigger than a lot of guys," I said grinning real big.

"Perv," Shard said grinning. Looking at Dastan without him knowing what we were talking about, he did a nervous laugh and just looked down at the food. The thing that u scared me was, none of them knew how to eat the food I made. So I showed them how to use a fork while Shard just stared at her guy. We both knew what she was thinking.

No one talked that much in the morning… that is, until Shard decided to throw a pancake at my face! "Here let me help you with that," Shard said as she rubbed eggs all over my face and neck. I threw Eggs at Tamina, just because I don't like her, and I blamed Shard.

Tamina threw Bacon at me then threw a steaming pancake at Shard. "Bitch," Shard yelled as she jumped across the table and punched Tamina.

Shard's P.O.V

Everything was alright until that bitch threw a hot pancake at me, hitting my face. No everyone who knows me knows I do not like hot things hitting my face, nor do I like people I hardly knew to think they could get away with it.

I was just going to throw something back, at least until I saw that stupid stuck up smile on her face, glaring at me as if I was below her. Launching myself across the table I decided to wipe that stupid grin off her face and punched her, causing her to fall back in her chair.

"Excuse me," I said, turning and going back up stairs so I wouldn't kill her. I'm not always a violent person, it's just that I can't stand overly confident stuck up bitches. Tamina just happened to be one, and she messed with me, of course I had to put her in her place. From the stairs I could hear JT laughing. I also kind of did it for her.

I could easily sense the hatred between the two, JT is trying to win over Dastan, and it was understandable. And I will back JT up until the end. Hehe Tamina just made an enemy that isn't very forgiving.

Stepping into the room I shared with Garsiv the night before, I grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. As I undressed, the door opened, revealing a very shocked Garsiv.

_Oh my gods this isn't happening,_ I thought, blushing furiously.

Garsiv stood there, staring at me. I quickly grabbed a towel to cover myself. Still blushing, I said, "You should like knock… Umm, could you stop staring; it's kind of awkward…And weird."

Garsiv only took a step forward, smiling mischievously. "And if I don't want to?" He asked softly. This is a side I didn't see of him the movie! What do you do with the perverted Garsiv? Whatever it is, I better act fast because he was rapidly getting closer.

"Rape!" I shouted as loud as I could.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

JT's P.O.V

After Shard went upstairs, Garsiv went after her to make sure that she was ok. And not even 5 minutes later, I hear Shard yelling! O_O I ran upstairs and knocked on the door, "is everything ok," I yelled through the door, not wanting to rush in because I didn't know what she yelled.

"Yes, everything is perfect," Garsiv said through the door. I don't think I like how he said it though, but if Shard was in danger, she would scream for me to help her. But then I heard Garsiv make some weird noise and Shard scream for help. I rushed in and SHARD WAS NAKED! O_O

"I'm not even going to ask," I said smiling a little and walking out the door.

I ran back downstairs to see the other 3 looking at my electronics. Tus was playing with the radio saying "when the hell did people get this small to fit in there!", Tamina was holding the TV remote pushing random buttons and went to a porn channel then started yelling "what do you do to make people fit behind the glass? Can they breathe? How do they know when to change? How do they have so many different clothes in that small thing?", Dastan was pushing the ON button on the Xbox asking, "what is that strange green thing?".

"Oiye," I said looking around trying to find something to occupy them so that they won't break anything. "How about ya'll come over here and just read some books?" They did.

Shard's P.O.V

A few moments after JT left me with Garsiv, he finally turned to me, a huge smile on his face. I made to grab my towel, which dropped when Garsiv lunged at me to keep me from yelling for help again, and covered myself.

Garsiv watched me for a moment, a frown on his face. After a minute, he said, "I would not have hurt you. It could have been… Never mind, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I replied, more sharply than I intended. I was kind of mad and upset about how I reacted. I don't know what came over me, but I was scared for a moment. Something about the way he advanced toward me set of alarms, like the way my moms boyfriend comes toward me when he's about to hit me… I reacted out of instinct.

Garsiv's frown deepened, and he knelt down in front of me, studying my expression so intently, I began to feel self cautious. "Where did you get that bruise?" He asked suddenly. I followed his gaze to see the one Joseph, my moms boy friend, put on me two days ago when he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall because I refused to give him money for beer.

"I don't know," I replied bitterly, turning away from him and turning the water on so I could shower. "You should go with the others so I can finish up though." I finished, turning back to face him.

I'm not a very trusting person, and I don't like telling other people my problems. I've only told three people about my abusive parents. JT, our friend Tobi, and my ex boyfriend Lucas, but only two of them are still here with me.

Lucas moved away to New York because his dad got a job offering and he took it. I did love Lucas, but know that he's gone why was I still hesitant to be with another? After all I knew I was definitely interested. Could it be because I knew he would eventually leave? Yea, that was it. I didn't want to get too attached just for him to leave.

Garsiv on the other hand had a totally different idea because before I realized it, he leaned in, pressing his lips to mine softly, yet still dominant. All too soon, he pulled away. "Hurry." H e said, and left me n a daze. _He… kissed me…_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

JT's P.O.V

They were sitting on the couch reading, and asking me so many questions, when Shard came downstairs, smoking a joint, she said, "They really need a makeover."

I looked at them and nodded, they were dressed in their clothes from the movie. I went over to them and told them that we need to go back to the mall, but we'd need to get ready. So I ran upstairs and did my hair, when Dastan came in, he just looked at me and said "why do you need to get ready and dressed up to go to a place you go so often?"

"Because everything has been changing so much lately, and I don't want people to see how it's affecting me," I said looking down. Dastan came over and sat next to me and lifted my chin and kissed me. I didn't know what else to do but kiss him back. After a few minutes of kissing, he looked at us in the mirror and noticed a torn picture I had pinned up to the top of my mirror. "What happened here," he asked.

I jumped up and took down the picture and hid it in my nightstand. "Nothing," I said looking like I was going to cry. He just pulled me toward him and held me and said that everything would be ok soon. Shard came in and saw us, she just smiled and turned around and went back to the others.

"We should go soon," I said looking at him nervously, "but I don't want to get up."

Smiling he said, "Let's go, we can talk later, ok?"

And with that, we left to the mall.

Shard's P.O.V

The others left to the mall, leaving me to find Garsiv who suddenly disappeared. I was to find him, and we leave to the mall together. After searching almost every room in the house, I went to the one place I have yet to check; the room we slept in. So I went to the room, and sure enough, there he was, sitting on the bed facing the door.

When I came in he still didn't move, just watched me intently. "Yea, umm this is fun and all, but we got to go…" I said, feeling uncomfortable with how intense his gaze was. He stood then, walking toward me slowly, shaking his head.

"We can leave in a moment. I wish to speak to you first." He said. That made me nervous. Gods what would he want to talk about? Does he regret kissing me? I know I didn't regret it, it was the best thing that happened to me today. By the look on his face I could tell there would be no point in arguing, so I nodded.

"I want you to tell me how you got that bruise," H e said solemnly, and my worries were immediately replaced by anger. "No. Out of the question, so drop it." I snapped. Garsiv's expression changed to one on pure anger. "I will not! And you will tell me, now." He demanded, stepping in front of me, anger radiating of him in waves.

"You do not command me! And I don't have to tell you a damn thing!" I yelled, turning and walking out the door, not caring if he didn't come, I just had to get way right then before I did something I would regret.

"Is that what you do? Run away from all of your problems? When will you stand up for yourself and quite pushing the people who care away?" He said, walking after me. With that, my steps came to an abrupt halt. He was right; I did push people away, all except JT and Tobi. Now I was pushing him away when I really wanted him closer. And I never did stand up for myself when around my family, but at school every one knew not to cross me.

All of a sudden I felt like I should change. I turned to face him, and told him the truth about my life, trusting a complete stranger that made me feel so many different things. _Oh gods I really am falling for him…_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shards P.O.V

Garsiv was pissed when I told him about all the things Joseph has done to me. He looked like he was ready to kill him. We were in my car, making our way to meet the others at the mall. And he was questioning me about my life.

"And where is your father?" Garsiv asked curiously. Frowning I said, "Dead," in an emotionless tone. My father was the closest thing to me in life. He was a victim of a gang shooting. When he was gone, my life went with him.

Garsiv, sensing my unease about the question, didn't ask any further and there rest of the ride there was in silence, but it was oddly comfortable instead of awkward.

JT and the others meet us in the front and we went inside to store. First I decided to take Garsiv to get his hair trimmed, not cut. I liked his hair long. After that I took him to Hot Topic to get him so clothes. We went to the food court after to get some food, which turned out to be a hilarious experience. First he dropped his drink over the balcony and it hit some dude, which turned out to be Tamina.

Then a preppy girl came up to flirt with him, the look that shown on his face was pure horror. It was the whore from our school, Heather. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes and wore the skimpiest of clothes that made me want to vomit, literally.

Garsiv backed away from her, sending me a pleading look. Sighing I cleared my throat, "Beat it, bitch" I snapped. I would have been nicer, but she put her hands on him! She saw me here, and yet she still touched him! For all she knows we could be dating!

"Oh, look, it's Shard! Tell you what, why don't you just leave and go cut yourself or whatever you gothic losers do, huh?" She said in a sweet voice. Garsiv looked like he was about to say something, but I cut in before he could.

"Why don't you just go find someone who's desperate enough to touch you, you disgusting fucking whore." I said back, in anger. She went to slap me, but before she could Garsiv grabbed her hand. "Leave us you whore" He said, uncertain at the end, but he still stood up for me! I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"You will regret that!" Heather said to me then to Garsiv, "And soon you will beg me to give you another chance, one way or another I always win" And with that she left, but not before Garsiv gave her a disgusted look.

JT's P.O.V

After we met up with Shard and Garsiv, they ran off to get started on the make-over, I told Tus and Tamina to go look for some clothes in a store that I never go in, so that me and Dastan could have some more alone time. We sent outside and sat by the stairs outside one of the stores and talked about everything.

He told me about what it was like growing up in the desert and I told him what it was like growing up with everyone hating you. He asked me about what's going on that I don't want people to notice and I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

"What is it," he asked, kind of worriedly.

"Last year, I had no friends, I had had one boyfriend my entire life and we were together for a few years," I said shyly, "but he was in a car accident… and he was in a coma for a few months then he… died."

"I'm sorry," Dastan said sadly, "what's a car accident?"

"It's when someone is hit by a car or is in another car and they run into each other," I said smiling a little. "I'm not saying that I'm glad that it happened, but if it hadn't I wouldn't have met Shard."

"What do you mean," Dastan asked curiously.

"She got in a fight at school and was sent to the office, I was getting teased because the only boyfriend I ever had died, so I got sent to the councilor because I started crying and throwing stuff at people. And that's just how we met, we had the same councilor."

"Oh," he said looking down. "Then I guess her and Garsiv are, how do you say, "perfect" for each other?"

"I hope so," I said thoughtfully. And as soon as I said that, I saw Tamina trip and fall in the parking lot of the Mall and a car just ran over her head. I stood there in shock and Dastan looked over my shoulder to see what happened and he saw what happened. With a blank expression on his face he took my hand and took me inside the mall so that we could get away from the sight.


End file.
